Enter Nikki Cole
by LiLcRazyPuNk
Summary: One day Hilary is extremely happy. It turns out her friend is flying in. So she drags Rei, Max, Tyson, Kenny and Kai to the airport. There they meet and travel back to the dojo with the mysterious and odd Nikki.An introduction of how they met her.
1. Nikki Cole

A/N: Okay this my first ever fanfic…

**A/N:**** Okay this my first ever fanfic…..This OC I am entering is going to be in all my Beyblade fanfics….kind of like a permanent character, so this fanfic is basically about how everyone meets her and gets to know her.** **More and more will be revealed about her through the other Beyblade fanfictions. I know it might sound a bit weird but I couldn't help this idea. And oh my god I'm rambling, so on with the story……**

**Oh and before I forget….**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned nor will I ever own Beyblade…..**

""**-Speech**

_Italics_**-Thoughts**

''**- Quotations **

It was another day, another sunrise and another rowdy morning at the dojo….Because of all the efforts being put in by the infamous Bladebreakers to wake their lazy and sleeping teammate…..There could only be one…Yes it was Tyson Granger that everyone was bustling over, attempting to wake.

Max had already tried yelling into his ear and receiving a response of 'Noo mister, give me back my burger!...'. And Rei attempted to dump cold water over him while Kenny merely tried to shake Tyson awake. To the point, all failed. Kai wasn't helping the situation by just leaning on the wall. There was just one soul person who could awaken Tyson now, what the Bladebreakers needed at this time was…..

"Hilary!!" Max yelled out happily as he saw their brunette friend walk into the dojo, looking somewhat dazed. But at the sound of Max's voice she appeared to snap out of it as the blonde carried on "We need you to wake Tyson up again".

Hilary Tatibana looked at the sleeping navy-haired boy and sighed…She really didn't want to get into a shouting contest with him today already, not when she was in such a great mood. Without a second thought she walked up to him and yelled out in a happy voice "Hey everyone! I've brought Pizza!" Well that was darn lie. _Sorry Tyson but deal with it for today_ she thought.

At the promise of food the young teen sprang to life yelling "Gimme pizza!" but his face dropped when he saw none of the said food "Aww Hil that was cruel" He pouted but got up none the less.

"Sorry Tyson, but you needed to wake up" She smiled but then blinked when she saw Tyson, Max and Rei look at her like she was an alien. Max backed away a bit, Rei raised an eyebrow, even Kai opened en eye, while Tyson put his arms as if to shield himself.

"Who or what are and what have you done with Hilary?!" He yelled swinging his arms up and down like they were weapons pointed at Hilary.

A vein began to appear on Hilary's forehead as she looked as if she was trying her best to be patient "What are talking about? Can't I be nice to you once in a while?" She asked putting on a forced smile.

"No" Three out of four Bladebreakers replied and Hilary did an anime fall. Kenny didn't even seem to want to get involved.

"Well guess what? I am today because today is a special day that nothing can ruin, not even you Tyson…..Oh and I need you guys to come to the airport with me" She added as an after thought.

"W-Why?" Rei asked curiously. Hilary just grinned and tapped her nose, indicating it was a secret.

The truth was that she had received a call the night before from her closest and dearest friend…..

-Flashback: Last night-

Hilary was just about to go to bed early tonight, no doubt tomorrow she would need her energy to kill Tyson…again, when her home phone rang. Since summer vacation was going to start soon, Hilary's parents decided to go on a romantic holiday just for the two while Hilary stayed behind. She didn't mind though, she would much rather be here bored and annoyed than with her parents being all lovey-dovey at the beach.

Anyway Hilary quickly picked up the phone, thinking it was her parents checking in on her. She got a bi9g surprise when she heard the voice on the other end.

"Nikki? Wow! What are you calling me for? Not that I'm glad to hear from you……….Yeah I know I can't fly over to you this summer, but like I said in the e-mail, there's too many things happening here this summer. I mean my parents have gone on their own vacation; they don't want me to leave the country when they have too and someone needs to take care of the house. Then there's the Bladebreaker's training too, the schedule needs changing so they can still enjoy the summer………Yeah lucky you……You're leaving the country already? Well where are you flying to next? ... What?! Japan?! You're coming here?! …..Oh wow that's so sweet of you to come and visit me when I can't come to you….Yeah you can stay here but what your own family? ….Ah I see, you need a break from them….Yeah then you can stay….whaaa…you're flying in tomorrow? ….Y-Yeah that's no problem….Hang on a sec let me write this down…" Hilary grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, quickly scribbling down some flight details "Yup got it…..Okay see you tomorrow….Byeee!" She hung up and a massive smile spread across her face. Tomorrow…..Was going to be a nice day…..

-Flashback end-

Hilary was deep in thought as the boys ate their breakfast. She was also extremely agitated, looking at her watch every few minutes. It currently read 9:30 am.

"H-Hey guys can we please hurry it up a bit more, we need get to the airport before 10:00 am" She quickly stood up and pulled out the piece of paper from last night to double check. Yeah there it was…. 'Time of arrival 10:00 am'. The guys looked at her with confused expressions before following her out the door and into Grandpa Granger's mini van/bus. Knowing Grandpa Granger, Hilary knew they would make to the airport with good time, but that didn't stop her and the others fearing for their lives.

"Grandpa, why couldn't Hiro drive us?" Tyson groaned at he looked a sickly green color. _I shouldn't have eaten so much breakfast if I knew Grandpa was gonna drive! _He thought.

"Chill lil' dude. I'm gonna wait for you here okay?" Grandpa offered as everyone climbed out. Hilary was the first one to tear off to the arrivals area.

When Rei, Tyson, Max, Kai and Kenny caught up she was already reading through the arrivals board. Glancing at the piece of paper in her hand, she looked for the name of the flight and compared it to the board.

"Ah here it is Flight 273…..Gate 4" She ran off to find said gate.

"H-Hilary! Who are you meeting?!" Rei panted as he caught up with Hilary, who was already at Gate 4. The others were right on his tail. They all stood before Gate 4 and looked as Hilary with questioning eyes.

"My-My best friend is flying in today to stay with me and I came to meet her" Hilary explained as if she had close friends popping in and out of the country all the time.

"What?!" Rei, Max, Tyson and Kenny shouted in unison "Why is she coming HERE?!"

"Well because every summer I fly out to spend time with her in whatever country she's in. You see, her family travels from one place to another. Well actually it's just her dad and her but the rest of the family sometimes comes along too. What she does is various 'tasks' set by her father and when I'm with her I help. It's usually just school work so she doesn't get left behind. It's been like that since we were seven years old. But this year I couldn't fly out because I was too busy, so she came here to spend one of her rare times of 'vacation'" Hilary explained while never taking her eyes off the crowds, scanning for her friend.

"Whoa that's deep….You two must be really good friends" Rei commented as he followed Hilary's gaze.

"Yeah we are...Ah there she is!" Hilary began to point and wave to a figure in the distance. Someone waved back, but it was hard to see what they looked like "Now I have to warn you guys, after she gets off a plane or meets new people she tends to be a little…"

But Hilary was cut off by someone yelling "Hil! There you are!"

A girl emerged from the crowd carrying what appeared to be a ton of luggage. Hilary shrieked with happiness and embraced the person in a hug, blocking them from view. All that was seen was an arm returning the hug (No doubt it was a one-armed hug due to holding the entire luggage). Then Hilary moved and the guys got a proper look at the girl….

She was a little shorter than Hilary. She was wearing a grey baseball cap with Japanese flag drawn on it. Her silky soft looking purple hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, protruding from the back of the cap, and her indigo eyes were surveying the guys. Her sense of style was definitely not that of an ordinary girl. For beginners she wore odd earrings, one was a palm tree while the other was a star. Her top was cropped, blue turtleneck, underneath which it could be seen she wore a long-sleeve sports top, and on her wrist was single blue and black striped wristband. She wore dark grey baggy jeans with a pair of tatty old trainers barely visible. You could tell she just arrived from somewhere very sunny because she had the smallest hint of a tan.

"Guys meet my bestest friend in the whole world….Nikki Cole" Hilary chuckled at the guy's shocked faces. Nikki seemed to notice too because she said:

"Aww c'mon I don't look that awful do I?" She smiled warmly. Rei, ever the nice guy, coughed held out his hand while saying:

"Of course not, I'm Rei Kon, it's a pleasure to meet you Nikki" He smiled at her and she shook his hand without a second thought.

"Nice to meet you Rei…So he's Rei huh? Now before you introduce yourselves let me guess who's who…." She put a finger to her lips, pondering.

Hilary sighed and said "The blonde one is Max Tate, the brunette is Kenny but most call him chief, the one with hat is Tyson Granger and the one with two-toned hair is Kai Hiwatari" She grinned at the pout on her friend's face.

"Aww no fun" She whined, imitating a small child. The guys all sweatdropped and the same thought ran through all their heads: _So this is the type of people Hilary makes friends with_. Then Nikki got a grin on her face "So then Hil, which of these is your boyfriend?" Everyone did an anime fall…even Hilary.

"What?!" They all hollered. This only made Nikki smile more "Fine then I guess I'll just have to guess…..Aren't you guys just the biggest bastards making me do this?" She then walked up to Tyson and examined him even closer "Hmm this guy seems too moronic for you Hil" That made Tyson turn red out of embarrassment. Then it was Max's turn "Hmm, cute but childish right? Still not Hil's type" Max still seemed proud by the fact he got called cute. Kenny was up now "Mmmhmm...Cool in a techno way, not Hil's type again" Kenny was just stunned he got called cool for once in his life. Rei was after Kenny "Rei, Rei, looks like a sweet and caring guy…doesn't look half bad either. Possible candidate" Rei turned a little pink. Finally Nikki reached Kai "Let's see stoic, emotionless and possible ass-hole..." Kai merely blinked to show how uninterested he was. Nikki grit her teeth "Nope not all suitable… That means it's Rei right?" She turned and walked back over to Hilary.

Hilary's face was pink "N-No Nikki, none of these guys are my boyfriend….Just my friends, the Bladebreakers"

Nikki looked somewhat relived "Well why didn't you say so? None of these are EXACTLY what you look for in a guy anyway" She smiled at them again and laughed. Now everyone really did look confused.

Hilary smiled apologetically at them "Sorry, I tried to warn you earlier that she would be like this. This isn't Nikki's normal personality, just after she gets off a plane and meets new people. By the time we get back or tomorrow at the very least, she'll be normal again"

"Right-o then let's go!" Nikki cheered before struggling to pick all of her luggage. There was just so much. Max and Hilary rushed to help, each picking up two medium sized bags, but there still too many.

"Rei, Kai, Tyson some help would be nice!" Hilary yelled. Rei nodded and picked up a large bag, Tyson did the same only picking up another medium bag, while Kai merely grunted and picked up one of the big bags too before walking off towards the exit. Nikki slung a small backpack over shoulder and then began to wheel two fairly large trunks.

"N-No offense Nikki but why do you need so much stuff?" Max managed to grunt out while hauling the bags he was carrying. At this Nikki and Hilary exchanged quick glances before anyone noticed. Then Nikki gave a laugh.

"Oh well I would much rather not talk about it….Let's just say they're essentials I couldn't do much without…Important for what I do"

"Oh you mean those tasks that your father sets you? Hilary told us" Tyson butted in the conversation.

Nikki chuckled again, nervously thought the nervousness went unnoticed "Y-Yeah for those tasks"

Eventually, after all the luggage was stored into the mini van/bus and Nikki and Grandpa Granger were introduced, the journey back to the dojo began. Nikki was talking to Hilary about the flight while the others listened in.

**Well that's chapter 1 I guess….Please review so I can decide whether or not carry on with this.**


	2. Getting To Know Her

A/N: Yay I decided to carry on with this idea of mine…

**A/N: Yay I decided to carry on with this idea of mine….**

**Disclaimer: Nah, still short of about…dunno..a life's savings before I can own Beyblade. I also don't own the song mentioned in this chapter.**

The mini bus/van came to a halt about halfway to the dojo and Nikki had just finished telling Hilary about the landing of the plane being too rough.

"Hey Grandpa what's the holdup?" Tyson asked as he looked at his grandfather.

"Bad traffic lil' dude. Might be stuck here for a few minutes" Grandpa closed his eyes and put his feet on the dashboard.

"Aww what? My stomach can't wait that long!" Tyson rubbed his stomach as Hilary sweatdropped at Nikki's face.

"Don't worry Nik, he's always like this…..Tyson you moron. Stop acting so stupid in front of Nikki!" She whacked his head. Nikki just sweatdropped and giggled.

"Honestly Hil, it's okay…..So we're going to be stuck here for a bit huh?" Nikki plunged into her backpack. She then pulled out an iPod. Hilary just shook her head while the others thought it was weird that the two girls weren't catching up. Then Hilary turned to the team.

"Hey guys, while we're here I wanna make a start on the training schedule. So what times do you guys usually….." But Hilary was cut off as a strange sound filled the vehicle.

'_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death  
Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet  
I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down  
You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end_

_When it's over, we can say, "Well done"  
But not yet, 'cause it's only begun  
So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones  
To fight this thing, until we've won  
We drive on and don't look back  
It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past  
All the things that we mighta done wrong  
We could've been doing this all along_

Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline'

Everybody looked at Nikki, where the music appeared to be coming from. It was so loud that it was possible to hear every word clear as crystal. Rei whispered to Hilary.

"D-Doesn't that hurt her ears at all?" He asked as quietly as possible.

"Nope, it's how she always listens to music. Shows that her normal personality is returning" Hilary spoke in her normal voice while Rei made 'shush'-ing noises. Hilary just laughed "Don't worry a) She can't hear us and b) She doesn't care. She'd probably find it a compliment"

Rei nodded in understanding while Tyson began to laugh. Max, on the other hand, looked interested "What song is that?…Sounds really cool"

Hilary shrugged and tapped Nikki on the shoulder. Nikki put up a finger to indicate the song was about to finish, then she turned off her iPod and pulled out the earphones. Hilary pointed to Max "He wants to know what song that was"

"Oh that? That's by this band called 'Pillar' and their song 'Frontline'. It's a pretty awesome song no?" Nikki grinned as she stuffed her iPod back into her bag.

"Yeah. You listen to this type of music all the time?" Max decided to interrogate Nikki further. Nikki shook her head.

"I listen to all sorts; Rap metal, HipHop, Pop, Rock, Alternative Rock, Punk, occasional R&B, heavy metal etc." She beamed at them as Hilary nodded along.

"Nikki you are one strange person" Kenny looked up from his laptop. Hilary and Nikki began to crack up.

"Trust us guys, you have no idea" The girls answered the boys' questioning stares in between laughs.

At that moment Kai looked like he was going to say something but Grandpa started to move the mini bus/van as the traffic began to clear up. Nikki and Hilary were laughing the whole time on the way to the dojo.

When they arrived, Grandpa said to leave Nikki's stuff in the van so then he could give the girls a ride to Hilary's house along with the luggage. Nikki agreed and entered the dojo while beside Hilary.

"Whoa this place is amazing! This is where you guys hang out?" She awed at the whole building. Everyone nodded. Nikki mumbled "Cool"

"How about lunch?" Tyson asked and everyone did an anime fall. Then again it was time for lunch. So they all sat down at the table while having some sandwiches. Nikki sat in between Hilary and Kai.

"So Nikki how come you're so tanned? Where have you been this time?" Hilary asked her friend. Nikki split into a smile and stretched her arms in the air because they were going numb, and accidentally brushed her arm against Kai's "Sorry….Well what do you expect from spending the most of four months on the beaches of Fiji?"

Tyson choked on his sandwich, Max fell off his chair, Rei's eyes grew wide and Kenny suddenly looked up from his laptop. The only one not to move by the surprise was Kai. Hilary too, well she just chuckled as if this was normal.

"Fiji?!" The others all bellowed. Nikki nodded and said "Yup, is that weird?". Kenny, Tyson, Rei and Max shook their heads, saying 'Yes'.

"Guys, I did say Nikki goes everywhere in the world. She's been to plenty of places like Fiji. For example the Bahamas" Hilary rolled her eyes and shook her head "So Nikki, beaches again huh? Any cute guys?"

It was Nikki's turn to roll her eyes in a sarcastic way "Yeah Hil, there were but I didn't really care about the guys. You know I'm not a guy chasing type of girl. I was more into the water than the guys. But a few gave me phone numbers…Burned them though, sorry. I didn't think you wouldn't be coming so I didn't keep them" She smiled apologetically at her best friend. Hilary said it was okay. But then Hilary remembered something.

"What about your tasks? Don't tell me you…" Hilary groaned as Nikki lowered her head in shame. But then she began to defend herself.

"C'mon Hil, you and I both know they're the most boring things in the world, of course I didn't do them. I mean they're the same as homework with a better name. All that Math is especially torturous for me" Nikki sighed. That was true…The tasks were exactly THAT….Homework. Boring, tiresome school work. Hilary usually had to force Nikki to them.

Hilary closed her eyes understandably and decided to change the subject "How long are you staying here Nik?"

Nikki shrugged "Who knows? Maybe a few weeks, maybe the whole of summer vacation or even longer…You know how things are with me and my father. Always unpredictable. Just like that time you were meant to visit me in Norway"

Hilary hooted with laughter at the mere memory "Yeah I remember…Oh my God that was horrible…" Nikki joined in the laughter.

Tyson scowled at being left out of the loop "What happened?" He asked and the girls stopped laughing long enough to tell the story…

-Flashback: Some airport in Norway, about 4 years ago-

A twelve year old Hilary was standing by the Gate, having just gotten off her plane from Japan. But no matter how hard she looked, she couldn't spot her purple-haired best friend. At that moment Hilary's mobile rang, and she noticed it was Nikki's number calling.

"Hello? Nikki? Where are you?...I can't see you…..Say what? What do you mean something came up with your father and he had togo?...Well where are you now?...Where is 'not far'?...Finland?!...That's a whole different country!.."………….

-Flashback end-

"I was waiting for a helicopter to pick me up from that airport for about four hours. And it was freezing! But in the end me and Nikki could only laugh about it. And every time we remember, it becomes even funnier!" Hilary wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. It was just so hilarious. Nikki was clutching her sides too as the boys looked on, somewhat afraid of how that could possibly be funny. They still remembered that time they were left behind by a ship when they were on the way to the Russian Tournament a few years ago.

"Well I think you guys should really start to help me plan this training schedule for the summer" Hilary picked up some paper and a few of the guys groaned.

"Hil, do we need a training schedule for every day of the year?" Max gave her a puppy dog look. Hilary just ignored him. But Nikki saw the misery in the poor blonde's eyes.

"Hey Hil, how about you just let them train whenever they want just this one summer?" Nikki then saw the skeptical look in the brunette's eyes "Okay how does this sound? Free time except for at least an hour training a day….AT LEAST, the total time could be up to the team captain" Nikki glanced at Kai and the rest of the team, who were looking very tense. Hilary bit her lip and then slowly surrendered. Max and Tyson were looking at Nikki like she was their hero.

"Nikki, thank you soooo much, you just saved our summer!" Max and Tyson cried as they moved from their spaces and hugged the older purple-haired girl's waist like little kids (A/N: Just for the future, Nikki's almost 16). Nikki looked a little shocked but ruffled the hair of the two while Hilary started laughing again and Rei joined her.

When Max and Tyson let go, Hilary looked at them sternly "But this training schedule starts from today. So hop to it. Training" She ordered and Nikki shrugged showing she couldn't do anything about it.

The Bladebreakers began their training with Nikki sitting to the side, watching intently. It was currently Rei and Max blading against each other and they had been at it for ten minutes at least. But the whole training session had gone for an hour at the very least. At that time Nikki chanced a look at Hilary's wristwatch, seeing as she didn't have her own, and the time was 3:23 pm. At that moment Kenny coughed to gain everyone's attention.

"Say Nikki, would you like to try and blade against one of them?"

At this Nikki's eyes widened slightly and she gave a nervous giggle "No thanks-o chief-o. I can't blade to save my life and besides, I don't have a Beyblade. You guys carry on"

"Well suite yourself Nikki"

Nikki stretched and yawned widely as the battle between Rei and Max finished, with Max as the victor. Next up was winner vs. Tyson. So Max and Tyson let it rip. Nikki stood up and asked Kai, who was closest, "Where can I find a drink?"

Without opening an eye, Kai pointed down the hall and said "First door to the right".

"Uh thanks-o" She said happily. _Geez what a grump, Hil always described everyone as fun 'in their own way'. I don't see how that guy's fun in any way _She thought as she followed the directions the slate-haired blader gave her. She found herself in the kitchen and then marched over to the fridge, where she got herself a soda and made her way back.

There she sat back down and resumed watching the guys blade. This continued for another few hours (It seemed the boys were really in the mood to blade) before Hilary let out a panicked shriek, while looking at her watch.

"Hil, what's up?" Nikki peeked at the watch curiously, to see if it had grown legs or came to life in any way. Her hopes dropped when she saw just a regular wristwatch.

"It's already 5 o'clock. We still have to unpack your stuff and have dinner" The brunette stood up and called for Grandpa Granger.

"Aww do you guys have to leave already?" Max looked crestfallen while Nikki responded with a "Yeah, sorry guys but I have a lot of stuff to unpack"

With that the two girls climbed into the mini bus/van and let Grandpa Granger drive them to Hilary's house.

**Well that was chapter 2. Please remember to tell me what you think. Thanks**


	3. An Interesting Start to Summer

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone and here is the third chapter of the story

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone and here is the third chapter of the story.**

**Disclaimer: Sigh….No I still don't own Beyblade.**

Nikki stuffed the last of her stuff into the drawer on her side of the room she was going to share with Hilary. It was getting into 9:00 pm and because Nikki was jetlagged, she needed some early rest. She and Hilary had spent the entire evening talking in more detail about Fiji while eating dinner and then washing up. After that they had to unpack ALL of Nikki's stuff, which proved to be a longer task than originally planned. So now it was getting into the night and Nikki picked up the only thing she didn't shove violently into a wardrobe or drawer, a set of pajamas and a pair of slippers.

"Hey Hil? Which way's the bathroom?" She asked her brunette friend that had just come in with a towel wrapped around her head and in her own pajamas.

"Down the hall, last door to the left. You can't miss it 'coz it has steam coming out of it" Hilary grinned as Nikki smiled a thanks and grabbed a towel, toothpaste and toothbrush with her.

Hilary was right; the bathroom wasn't hard to miss. As Nikki showered, she felt her regular self coming back and relaxing. A few minutes later the girl walked back into the bedroom, teeth brushed as well, to see Hilary blow drying her hair while reading a magazine. Nikki gave a sigh to announce her presence but also at how normal everything seemed. Just as if Hilary was visiting her; Reading magazines, laughing during dinner, Nikki telling Hilary that the next day would be better spent searching for thrills rather boy hunting, Hilary arguing back saying boy hunting is thrilling until eventually giving in, staying up late to discuss plans for various things, and most importantly talk about being friends no matter what especially with Nikki doing what she did. She smiled as all the memories rushed back.

"……." She silently changed into her pajamas which consisted of a blue strap-sleeved tank top with white stripes and a matching pair of shorts, giving her the appearance of an altered old-fashioned sailor. She took the towel from her hair and began to blow dry it too. Both girls sat in silence until Nikki was done drying and tied her hair in its usual messy ponytail and Hilary sighed.

"You know it's healthier for your hair to be relaxed when you sleep" She snickered.

Nikki stuck out her tongue to her best friend, some of her childish personality still around her, and said "You know I have crazy thick hair and if I leave it be while I sleep, it means at least twice as long to brush it in the morning"

"Yeah but you know how many girls would kill to have hair like yours? All thick and pretty, yet you treat it like a pain. That's another odd thing about you, you don't seem to care much your looks and still you look better than half the girls that spend their lives in front of the mirror….That is when you dress normal and don't hide yourself away behind your 'different' style" Hilary said as she lunged under her covers and peeked over at Nikki, who was standing up and climbing into her own bed.

"…." Nikki knew very well that Hilary wasn't insulting her, nowhere near. They often had this conversation and since Hilary always managed to get the last word in, there was no point in defending herself.

After a few minutes of silence, Nikki heard Hilary shuffle under her covers.

"Nik, you awake?" She whispered, just in case Nikki was asleep. Nikki turned around and faced Hil.

"No 'coz I know there's still something you've been itching to ask all day long. So spit it out Hils" She smirked at the brunette's slightly agitated look.

"I-I just gotta know…Did you really come here to visit me or are you here because of what you do……" Hilary was cut off by Nikki.

"What WE do Hils…And no, purely here to visit you. For once I took your advice and decided not let my 'destiny' ruin my life. Besides there are no known 'items' here anyway"

"Why are you coding. It's not like anyone's listening, you paranoid twit" Hilary laughed, now assured by her friend.

"Sorry but I'm just so used to coding things now. Being around dad and stuff…."

"Yeah I suppose so…..Well g-goodnight then Ms Popeye" Stifling a yawn, Hilary spared a final simper at Nikki before turning over and facing a wall that had posters of boys and bands.

Nikki only shook her head at the nickname that Hilary had used on her since she got the pajamas three years ago. Nikki wasn't surprised that they fit; she tended to grow slowly which was why she was shorter than Hilary, even if only a little. She turned over and indulgently closed her eyes, feeling the smoothness of the covers against her cheeks.

"Goodnight Hils" She yawned too.

"Tomorrow you can start to get to know the guys properly yeah?" Hilary managed to say right before her rhythmic breathing filled the room. Nikki smiled into her pillow as she bit her lip.

"Yeah that sounds great" She muttered in an undertone before her drowsiness got the better of her, sending her into a deep slumber.

--

Fresh morning air hit her face and blew her purple pony-tailed hair back, as Nikki stepped out of the house to follow Hilary. It was already fairly late in the morning as it took Hilary half an hour just to get Nikki to move and Nikki was sure she heard a comment about her being like Tyson.

She was treated to some of Hilary's delicious morning pancakes with maple syrup and also thanks to Nikki adding her own extras; whipped cream, chocolate sauce and ice cream. After that Nikki quickly changed into some clothes and the girls were out the door.

Today Nikki was once again wearing her baseball cap but now she was wearing ¾ lengths purposely torn jeans, yellow converse all-stars and a yellow long sleeve sports top with a white t-shirt over the top that had one of those iPod people from the commercial dancing, on the back saying 'iDance'. Her earrings were the same but today you could also see a black strap necklace that had strangely shaped silver pendant, and she ditched the wristband. She still looked odd compared to Hilary who was wearing a short-sleeved pink top and jeans and Reebok trainers.

Both girls were laughing and chatting happily, when they realized they were already at the dojo. Hilary suddenly turned to Nikki.

"Okay things can be pretty hectic here in the mornings, so just bear with it"

"Kay, no problem-o" Nikki said as she followed Hils inside. Straight away, a green, orange and blonde blur rushed at them.

"Hiiiiilary! Niiikki! Thank god you're here!" Max spat his words out quickly and hurriedly "It's Tyson again" He pointed.

Sure enough, there lay the navy-haired teen sleeping like nothing was going on.

"Hey Nikki, hey Hilary" Rei smiled as he dashed past, no doubt trying to find a way to wake Tyson. Kenny did the same thing, only going in a different direction.

"Hehe…Hey guys" Nikki sweatdropped as she rubbed the back of her head. She now thought that what Hilary said outside was a bit of an understatement.

"Aww man, I am sooo not in the mood to wake up that dumbass today" Hilary's face dropped and Max could have sworn he saw little rays of depression escape from her before she looked up at the sound of someone moving away from her. Nikki was no longer standing next to her but walking to Tyson. The purple-haired teenage girl walked past Kai and stared down at the sleeping lump.

She let out a 'tch' sound after poking the guy a few times. At the 'tch' Hilary began to panic, as it only meant one thing and she knew Tyson was gonna be in a world of hurt. Nikki grabbed Tyson by the collar and began to shake him and then pinched his nose….hard.

"Wake up sleepin' ugly! Hey don't ignore me, wake up bastard!" She poked his eye, softly though but enough to make him snap his eyes open and shout in pain.

"Argh my eye! My nose too!" He wailed as Nikki let go of his collar and then smiled.

"Morning Tyson, nice to see you awake" She patted his shoulder as Rei, Kenny and Max froze and did an anime fall and the look on Tyson's face was priceless.

"W-well at least Nikki's back to normal" Hilary voiced out loud. _This is her normal personality?! _Everyone thought as Nikki grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry about that Tyson but I had to resort to harsh measures…I really am sorry" She stretched out her hand for him. He looked at it for a second before shaking the hand with a goofy grin on his face.

"Don't worry, Hilary's methods are crueler" Hilary did an anime fall at his comment before glaring at him with death eyes and cracking her knuckles. Nikki backed away and whispered "Run dude" before Hilary roared and began to chase the poor guy while the others laughed, with the exception of Kai of course. So while Hilary was chasing Tyson, Nikki walked up to Kai and held out her hand "Sorry for calling you an asshole yesterday"

"Hn" was the reply she got and her hand dropped. He obviously wasn't one for talking but Nikki was determined. She was hard-headed, stubborn and persistent; to name a few things her family and friends called her.

"Soo how comes you weren't trying to wake Tyson too? Too tired?" She tried to sound innocent but her evil side couldn't help but smirk inwardly. She knew straight away that she and this guy would not get along but it was worth a shot, besides it was interesting to see what his reaction would be.

But all she got was another 'Hn' and a vein began to appear on her forehead.

"Are you really Russian? Hilary told me. I'm meant to go there soon, is it cold all the time; is there lots of snow, how about the people?" She pestered, unable to stop her mouth from babbling, she was that kind of person who lived for joking, adventure, making friends, having a short temper etc.

"Whatever"

That vein was now pretty visible on her forehead and she grit her teeth "You know, you could be a little nicer to people Kai Hiwatari" She scowled.

It was his turn to smirk as he said, with his eyes still closed and leaning against the wall, "You shouldn't frown, you'll get wrinkles and then you'll look even worse than you do now"

That was the last straw, not only was Nikki's face red with anger but her hands were curling into fists. She didn't normally care about getting called ugly but something about this guy pissed her off so bad, to make that comment seem…unforgivable?

"Hiwatari!! You are the biggest asshole the freaking world has ever seen!" She yelled right in his face and by now all eyes were on them. He didn't move, not even a muscle or a twitch.

"Get out of my face Cole, I don't know you well enough for you to be so close" He opened one eye to see the effect he was having on the flustered girl.

As if in slow motion, her fist was making its way to his face but he still looked calm. However, the fist didn't even get a chance to reach its target before a hand grabbed Nikki's wrist.

"Wha…." She looked at who the hand belonged to…..Rei.

"Don't worry about him Nikki; he's always like this, just trying to rile you up to do something stupid. Just ignore him"

Nikki looked around and saw Hilary nod. That made her take a deep breath and she felt Rei loosen his grip. She then snapped her eyes open and grinned at him, patting him on the back.

"Thanks for that Rei. You just saved me from wasting my energy on an idiot" The purple-haired girl then strolled over to Kenny and asked him what he was doing on his laptop before her big outburst and he started explaining about how he was updating the Bladebreakers' data.

Hilary walked over to Rei at that moment "Thanks for that but you know there'll be more arguments like that. She and Kai are bound to get into more fights. They're just so different" She sighed.

Rei placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "Hey, I'm sure they will but I bet she won't be so stupid as to loose her temper like she did just now. You're her best friend, you know her better than anyone…think about it"

The young brunette's face brightened up "Yeah you're right" She then went to sit by Kenny and Nikki as the Bladebreakers began to train once more.

It was around lunch time that the girls began to whisper and then walked into the kitchen. Everyone stopped when they heard loud voices returning. Hilary and Nikki walked in, obviously in the midst of a disagreement.

"….telling you, nothing beats it" Nikki was saying, only to have Hilary scoff.

"As if, ribs are so much better" Hilary butted in.

"Pl-ease…Everyone knows that nothing beats BBQ" Nikki countered.

The others seemed to blink, clearly confused "Uh what are you two talking about?" Max decided to risk being torn to shreds by the two girls, who were glaring at each other in a non-hatred competitive way, to find out.

Nikki flung her head to glare at Max, causing him to cringe slightly, before her look softened "We thought that everyone could eat take out for lunch today but we can't decide whether to order ribs or BBQ. Hil say ribs and I say BBQ. Somebody please tell this girl that BBQ is the obvious choice" She turned back to glaring at Hilary in the same way as before.

"Where in the name of god did you discover that BBQ is better than ribs?!" Hilary raised her voice slightly.

Nikki rolled her eyes "Ah duh, at the beaches of Fiji, where else?"

"Ribs are still better"

"BBQ"

"Ribs"

"BBQ!"

"Ribs!"

You could practically see the lightning between the girls as the words carried on for another few seconds, before both suddenly paused with a dawned look on their face.

"BBQ Ribs!" They cried in unison and smirked, now racing for the phone.

_They really are alike, somewhat _Pretty much everyone sweatdropped. Well Tyson didn't count because his mouth was already watering.

The rest of the day went by smoothly with Hilary and Nikki leaving after having lunch, which was delicious, to go to a fair that was there for the weekend. As much as the others wanted to go, Kai insisted that they keep on training. The girls returned much later in the afternoon with gifts for all the guys, although Nikki refused point blank to even look at Kai so Hilary gave him the gift, which he merely set to the side. The others muttered 'thank you's and 'you didn't have to's. However, since the girls had come back pretty late already, they had to leave quickly. After waving their goodbyes, they walked home at a steady pace.

That night as Nikki snuggled into bed wearing her 'sailor' pajamas, she couldn't help beam into her pillow and think _I think I'm really going to enjoy being here. Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all. Maybe, just maybe, I can become proper friends with these people…_

**I don't know whether to say the end or write another chapter but I think I'll say:**

'**This is not the end of Nikki's story but this is the end of how the Bladebreakers met a girl that was going to have a more than massive impact on their lives.'**

**So tune for all my other Beyblade fanfics to see more Nikki because she's going to be in all of them, just like a real character. Thanks for reading and remember to review .**


End file.
